


Take a Seat

by icashedin



Series: Ambrollins One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having problems with his professor.<br/>Class is in session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Seat

Chugging the last of his energy drink, Dean tiredly walks into his morning Philosophy class.

Dean:  _Made it so dont say I never behave_  
Roman:  _Stay awake okay?_

“Ambrose, Dean?” Dean is jolted awake by a loud nasally voice.  
“Uh, yeah…” Dean hazily responds to the pair of thick-rimmed black glasses hovering near his face.  
“So that is you? Stay awake next time. Otherwise, drop my class.”  
“Sorry, uh—“ Dean trails off, the tops of his cheeks turning pink.  
“Professor Rollins,” the man smugly hisses.  
"Rollins...Professor, sorry." Dean mumbles while rubbing at the mark the desk left on his forehead.

***

Dean snatches another fry off of Roman’s plate. Bits of burger fall from Roman’s mouth as he tries to protest but Dean doesn’t understand a word.

“I’ll take it as go ahead eat ‘em all,” Dean laughs.

His hand freezes mid-grab as the bell above the diner door goes off and Dean sees who walks in. Roman slaps Dean’s hand and rescues his falling fries.

“Hmm, less fun when I win without a fight but I’m hungry,” Roman shrugs.  
“Yeah…Rome, hurry. Let’s go.” Dean distractedly says.  
“What’s wrong?” Roman quickly asks between bites, making sure Dean doesn’t get any more of his food.

Dean discreetly nods at the man heading towards them. Roman is intrigued by Dean’s reaction. The guy seems harmless, not the type that Roman has found himself pulling off of Dean in scuffles.

“Is he some guy you gotta hide from? He’s pretty,” Roman winks.  
“Fuck off, that’s my professor. Ya know past two weeks has been shit, Rollins.” Dean says in a hushed voice.  
“Well, mister pretty professor sat right behind you. In school, don’t they tease the ones they like?” Roman laughs before shoving the last of his fries in his mouth.  
“I hate you. Remind me why we are best friend?”  
“I don’t steal your food.” Roman answers.

  
Muttering a string of swears, Dean regrets hitting the snooze button an extra time. With no time to clean up, Dean silently thanks Roman for suggesting to him wrestling and pizza after the diner since he ended up passing out in his clothes.

“What a treat! It’s Mr. Ambrose. Here’s a seat for you, right in front of me.” Professor Rollins points out as Dean tries to slide through the cracked open door.  
“Thank you Professor,” Dean replies through gritted teeth.  
“Here’s the sheet everyone else received already,” Professor Rollins leans in to hand Dean the sheet and mutters under his breath, “and might I add, you should think about getting some new clothes.”

_I’ll fuckin’ add my fist to your face._

Dean spends the rest of the class with his eyes narrowed in on his professor. As the door closes, behind the last student, Dean walks up to his professor’s desk.

Professor Rollins’ is marking up an essay, making a point to ignore Dean. Dean slams his hand down on the professor’s desk.

“Do you need some help, perhaps professionally?” the professor asks flatly, unaffected by the anger coming off of Dean in waves.  
“I need you to fuck off.”  
“College is obviously improving your vocabulary,” the profession smirks.  
With an loud grunt, Dean shoves all of the stacked papers on Professor Rollins’ desk.  
“Should I be scared now?” Professor Rollins’, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
“Yeah ya should,” Dean snarls.  
The professor stands up and leans over the desk to stare directly at Dean, “I’m not, even if I’m  _pretty_.”  
Realization flickers across Dean’s eyes and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth.  
“Speaking of, your friend is pretty. What’s  _his_  name?” Professor Rollins adds before Dean is able to respond.   
  
Dean’s lips part slightly as he takes a step back. All the fight inside of him starts seeping through his pores. Dean’s shoulders sag, no longer able to stomach being in this room, he turns and makes his way towards the door.   
   
“If you’re leaving now, don’t forget about the quiz next class. Also, close the door on your way out. I don’t need any more disturbances today.”

***

Slender fingers drum against the linoleum tabletop as Dean waits in the diner for Roman.

“Is this seat taken?” a familiar nasally voice asks.  
“Go away.” Dean hisses, his head turning away from his professor.  
“You've skipped my class for the past two weeks.” the professor sits down in the booth, ignoring the gruff of protest.  
“So…” Dean’s eyebrows raise expectantly.  
“You only show up for the test. What is the--”  
“Why would I wanna be there,” Dean cuts him off.  
The older man pauses, letting Dean run out of steam.  
“I don’t wanna fuckin’ see you,” Dean continues.  
The older man scratches at his beard, “Good, feeling’s mutual.”

Dean hears a light muffled tone and pulls out his phone.

Roman:  _Hey stuck at work. Raincheck._

“I’m gonna go, turns out I’m not that hungry,” Dean sighs.  
“Date stood you up? I’ll eat with you.”  
“Whatever,” Dean rolls his eyes.  
“For right now, you can call me Seth.” The professor offers with a real smile.

Dean buries his head in the menu, hiding his flushed cheeks.

_Seth…_

**Author's Note:**

> A little something between assignments.  
> Who doesn't love some good ole Ambrollins?  
> As always, I appreciate y'all reading my work. (:


End file.
